1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for mounting electronic parts, which are capable of reducing costs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, once a supplier provides a manufacturer with electronic parts, the manufacturer mounts the electronic parts on a printed circuit board by use of an electronic part mounting apparatus.
More specifically, a supplier should perform die bonding, wire bonding, and dispensing processes on electronic parts and then, classify the electronic parts according to voltage, brightness, and color coordinate, and finally, pack the classified electronic parts by reel taping.
A manufacturer performs a sampling test on the electronic parts provided from the supplier, prior to introducing the electronic parts into an electronic part mounting apparatus. To mount the electronic parts on a printed circuit board, the electronic part mounting apparatus should first remove a tape attached to the introduced electronic parts.
As described above, the supplier should invest in material preparation and handling, labor costs, equipment costs, and construction of a clean room for the reel taping of electronic parts and the packing of the taped electronic parts, thus suffering from enormous investment costs. Likewise, the manufacturer should invest in material preparation and handling, labor costs, equipment costs, and construction of a clean room to remove tapes from the electronic parts, thus suffering from enormous investment costs.